The Adventure of Saphire Skyle
by Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle
Summary: Have you ever dreamed of something, even though the possibility of it defies everything rational? I did, quite often. So on the day my greatest wish came true, finding out all of it was real, the good and the bad, I was filled to the brim with happiness. And I was ignorant of the hardships to come. It all started in the high school's girl locker room...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Another story! I know I have to update my others! Frankly, I don't know what I want to do with Devil's Daughter. I wanted to post this before I leave tomorrow on vacation. For those of you reading Barber Shop and/ or Shades it most likely won't be updated until the new school year starts. But it shouldn't be too long after that. I hope you enjoy the story! Read and Review! OH and HUGE thanks to my wonderful beta, Rebarbative, for getting this too me before I left and putting up with my awful eighth grade grammar! (That's right, when this story was first written it was in eight grade! I am now going to be a junior in high school. So it might be rough in spots!) Ima stop wasting your time now!**

**WAIT! IMPORTANT: There_ is_ a bit of twilight in this! My friend who is Charlie wanted to be a sparklepire! There isn't much of them at all in the story, mostly just there to enforce her character. It also provides a decent conflict for the beginning chapters. BUT THIS IS A CDF fic! So no need to fear! Charlie? If you are reading this I love you... please don't kill me in school?**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Saph: "Darren, I... I don't own you!" :( (nor Twilight! or that ONE CHARACTER from um... i think it's Degrassi? Again Charlie's request.)  
Darren: *Hugs Saph*  
Saph: :D**

Prologue

Have you ever dreamed of something, even though the possibility of it defies everything rational? I did, quite often. I always knew my dreams could never prove true. I always knew that every time I would dream about it, all I accomplished was hurting my own self. It was all fantasy. Vampires didn't really exist, so that means I couldn't ever be one. So on the day my greatest wish came true, finding out all of it was real, the good and the bad, I was filled to the brim with happiness. And I was ignorant of the hardships to come.

The only place I can imagine where the real story started would be in the high school's girl locker room.

* * *

Chapter 1

"C'mon Annabelle hurry up!" I impatiently nagged. "Man you can be so slow sometimes!"

"You don't have to wait for me you know!" she replied, with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"So! Maybe I wanted to wait for you!" I exclaimed in a mock disgruntled tone.

"Honestly Saph are you serious?" she asked.

"Of course I am. Now hurry!"

My friend just laughed and continued walking the same, slow pace. Annabelle is my best friend, and she knows almost everything about me. My name is Saphire Skyle. I'm sixteen years old, have long straight black hair that reaches down just below my shoulders, and bright sapphire blue eyes that were the first thing my mom saw after I was born, hence my name. I live in Forks, Washington. It's normally raining all the time, but I don't mind. I like the rain. I'm also unusually pale. All my friends joke that I'm a vampire, but none of them really know how much I wish that were true.

"Alright, I'm done. Happy now?" Annabelle asked, finally ready for gym.

"Yes, I am," I replied matter-of-factly.

Annabelle, along with being crazy smart and my best friend, has short, frizzy, curly dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and pale green eyes. She's skinny, like insanely skinny, and pale. But still not as pale as me.

We exited the locker room and headed to our gym for the marking period.

"Ok class," our gym teacher, Mrs. Blaine, announced, "Today we will go outside to jog on the track."

Annoyed moans spread through the overcrowded gym.

"Well it _could_ be worse," I whispered to Annabelle. "We could be playing basketball instead."

"We will head out once Laura gets back from the bathroom," Mrs. Blaine said, allowing us all to chatter amongst ourselves.

"And jogging on the track isn't that bad. She could be making us run the mile again."

Annabelle and I continued to discuss the better and worse parts of gym when a piercing scream reverberated through the room.

The whole class turned to see that the horrid noise had come from Laura Grayson, who was standing at the entrance to our gym with a man holding a knife to her neck. The whole room went still with fear. Not a single murmur could be heard throughout the entire gym; we were too petrified. Then he spoke.

"Because I am short on time, I'll get straight to the point. I am looking for a girl named Saphire Skyle."

Wait. What?_Me?_Why on earth would this man want me!

"I know you're here!" he said, "I'll kill the girl if you don't show yourself."

Honestly what is this guy's problem!?

"C'mon Saphire, Your grandfather wouldn't be very proud of you right now. Hiding at the expense of another person? Not very noble."

Grandfather? What grandfather? As far as I know my grandfather is dead. What does this guy have to do with him?

He pushed the knife deeper into Laura's neck. The knife pierced her fragile skin and trickle of blood escaped the wound. A pang of hunger hit me hard. Hungry at a time like this? There's a whack-job with a knife looking for me!

Laura has never really spoken to me, and on the rare occasion she does it was usually some snide comment on how I much I suck. But I can't just sit here and let that guy kill her. Who knows how many other people he will hurt to get to me? What if he hurt Annabelle? I would gladly give myself up. So why should Laura Grayson be any different just because she is a twat? Sure she hasn't been the nicest to me, but who am I to say that she should die at my expense?

"Leave her alone."

I stepped forward and met the sociopath's eyes. In them I saw evil I had never before. Pure hatred and need for revenge evident. But what have I ever done to him?

"Saphire Rose-Lynn Skyle, are you mad?" Annabelle pleads, trying to stop me.

"Ah, so you finally show yourself, eh?" He replied smugly.

"I said leave her alone."

My heart was pounding in my ears. Annabelle was right. I _am _mad. I am probably going to get killed, and over something I have no clue about!

"My pleasure," and sure enough he throws her onto the floor forcefully.

Laura relieved to be out of the man's grasp scrambles to run and join the rest of the class.

"Steve!" A harsh ordering voice came from a cloaked man standing near the back wall.

I hadn't noticed him before now.

"We have things to attend to. Leave it until next time."

"But what about my plan?" Steve whined.

He sounded like a three year old that wasn't allowed to have a cookie. Unfortunately it didn't help to make him any less scary. In fact, it made him seem more insane.

"Not now, we have more important matters!" said the cloaked man. "Besides, you have taken too long already; the authorities shall be arriving shortly."

"Fine," he said.

And then they left, vanishing as quickly as they had appeared. Annabelle rushed over to me and didn't even try to hide her worried tone. She was in full on mother hen mode.

"Are you OK Saph? Who was he? What did he want from you? Why on earth would you go out there? He could have killed you!"

The truth was I just didn't know. A crazy man is out to kill me. How should I feel? How should I know? I went out there because I needed to. He would have killed to get to me. I saw it in his eyes.

"I- I'm fine. And I have no idea what he wants," I stuttered in reply.

"Samantha, bring Laura to the nurse. Everyone else, just try to stay calm. Be ready to give statements to the police."

Soon after, we all heard the police sirens, signaling to us that the whole situation was about to blow up with man hunts and questionings. There was a psychopath out there who held one girl hostage in exchange for another, and there would be hell to pay for it. The police would question everyone thoroughly and they would discover that everyone's statement would say the same thing; the man was looking for me. Which means I would have to face the most scrutiny.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what this man would want from you Miss Skyle?"

Lucky me. I got to be questioned by the Police Chief himself; Charlie Swan.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't."

"Do you have any knowledge of who he was?"

"Again, no."

"Is it true that the man he was with referred to him as Steve?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe both the one called Steve and his accomplice?"

"Um, yeah, Steve was wearing a beige coat, hat, a pair of gloves and slacks. He was white and from what I could make out he had whitish-grey hair. The other guy had this white cloak on and I couldn't see him at all." Another officer walked up to Chief Swan and whispered something to him.

"Steve said something about your grandfather?"

"Um, yeah, I had no idea what he was talking about though. I never knew my grandfather."

"He is deceased?"

"I would guess so, my mom's parents are dead and my dad never talks about his."

"Okay, thank you for your help. We will be informing your parents of the incident and will most likely need to question you again. If he tries to contact you again, you know where to call."

I nodded. Due to the incident, the school naturally had an early dismissal. Outside of the school I met up with a very curious Charlie Cullen. Charlie is another one of my great friends. She has straight dark brown hair to her shoulders and gorgeous topaz eyes.

"Hey wuz up? I've heard all these rumors about some guy holding Laura Grayson captive in exchange for you. What the hell happened!? Spill!" Charlie asked, a little too hyper.

"Um…well it's what you've heard. This guy held Laura captive and then this other guy said that they had to go somewhere and had something else to do and that was it," I said simply.

"Thanks for all the amazing details!" she replied, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Is it true he was looking for you?" she prodded.

"Um, yeah, kinda," I told her truthfully.

"Which means you're part of some gang and you didn't tell me!" She said annoyed and excided at the same time.

"No Charlie what do you take me for, a thug? I'm not in a gang. In fact, I've never met this guy before. And the part that creeps me out is that he knew my name." I replied.

"So, you pretty much have this guy that you have never met that just out of nowhere threatens to kill someone to get to you? Wow, that's messed up."

"Yeah."

* * *

When I got home, I walked in and greeted my mom. She instantly asked me if I was okay and what had happened.

My mom's name is Laryssa. She has wavy long brown hair that flows to her hips and comforting ocean blue eyes. She always is so caring and loving, but sometimes she goes overboard. I love my mom but hate that about her.

When she finally stopped worrying over me, I went upstairs to do homework. Eventually boredom ensued and I decided to watch some TV in my room until dinner. When dinner was made I went down stairs and my dad had just got home.

"Hey kiddo. I heard about school today," he said.

My dad's name is Mason. He has short messy black hair and dark brown eyes with specs of gold mixed in. He is where I get my unnatural; paleness from.

"Yeah…." I trailed off. "Um, Dad, I have a question."

"Yes? What is it Saphire?"

"That guy, the one who was looking for me, he mentioned my grandfather. I'm not sure what it means. The police asked about it too. I thought I should ask you. I mean now that I think about it I just assumed he was dead. I didn't ever think about it. You haven't even told me anything about a grandfather. I must have one, alive or not."

My dad froze. Almost like those few words had changed the whole situation. For the worse.

"Well, Saph…you see, it's hard, to talk about your grandfather."

"OK, I see. I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me. So mom, what's for dinner?"

"Steak." my mom said. "I'm cooking it rare, just the way you both like it."

I devoured my steak once it was ready and then headed upstairs to shower, finish homework, read and go to bed. And after such a long and eventful day, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review? I would love it if you would. Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! As well as inspired! You get a bowl of bat broth if you do! And PLEASE trust me that it gets better! For such a long time this has been just sitting because I didn't have a plot! But now I do! You won't be disappointed! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again guys! So this was horrendously awful until my Beta Rebarbative got a hold of it! So thank her for the correct grammar, flow, and all around decency of this chapter! I hope you all like it! Um if not please, please just stick around until chapter six? That is all the new material and after that there will be plot! huge thanks goes out to Rebarbative, HOAnubisTS, timeandcirque, Orange-Haired Vampiress, and the Vampaneze Saiyan Princess for reviewing! Um, if I forgot to reply to anyone I am so sorry! :X READ ONWARD MY FRIENDS!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan :'( **

Chapter 2

* * *

I woke up in a haze, my body only half awake. I walked down stairs to get a drink of water when I heard my parents talking, causing me to freeze in place.

"Mason, please you have to tell her now. I know you haven't told her to protect her, but now all of it is coming to her. You need to tell her," my mother said to my father her voice layered with worry and concern.

"No, Laryssa. Don't think like that. You know I can't tell her. Plus if she really wanted to know she wouldn't have let the issue drop! If she ever comes asking questions like that again, I'll tell her. I just hope that will never happen."

"Mason, she let the issue drop because she saw it was making you uncomfortable. She is probably reeling with questions. Besides, what if that man comes after her again? She needs to know. I think we should tell her," my mom said in a supportive way.

"Don't call that _thing _a man. It's not human. It's a monster. And we can't tell her, she'll….she'll. I don't even want to think about it!" my father said, extremely upset.

"Well you will eventually! You can't keep it from her forever! You know that." She said, trying to persuade him. "Plus isn't that council coming up? You can take her and teach her what she needs to know on the way there."

"I can't Laryssa. If I come out with it now, she'd hate me. I just know she would," my dad said, voice oozing with regret.

"You're her _father._ She will love you no matter what –just like I do," my mother voiced with such serenity, such care, calmness, such love.

Like no matter what happened, everything would be alright.

"I suppose you're right, but still. Is she ready?" my dad asked, seemingly more to himself than my mother.

He seemed to be mulling something around in his brain, until...

_***CREAK***_

Stupid house.

My dad instantly looked at the stairs.

"I was just getting a drink of water."

I played cool and put on my best 'just woke up' expression.

"It's okay, sweetie," my mother said in her usual, understanding voice.

I got my drink and went back upstairs. I'm not exactly sure when I fell asleep –the last thing that went through my mind that night was… What are they not telling me?

* * *

The next morning I woke up, washed my face, and slipped on a pair of black South Pole jeans and a dark, quarter sleeved shirt. I then sketched on some eyeliner, threw on some mascara, and applied a bit of red lip gloss. Lastly, I put on my silver locket, which had my name engraved on the back. On the front, a sapphire jewel sat, gleaming in the early morning light.

I made my way downstairs and sat down in a chair, ready to eat some breakfast.

"So darling, how did you sleep last night?" my mother asked.

"Great," I lied.

In all honesty, I barley slept. I mean, how could I?

"Good morning," My dad announced nervously. "Um, Saphire, If you don't mind, can I get a minute before you leave to school?"

"Sure dad," I replied.

Was I going to finally find out what secrets they held privy from me, or was he just going to try to worm out how much I had heard the previous day?

I felt his tension as we walked outside. He was nervous, and I was dying to know why. All the emotions running through me were just overwhelming.

"I have something to tell you," My dad stated. "You asked yesterday about your grandfather… Well there are things about my life you don't know about, one of them concerning your grandfather. I'm different. Your grandfather is why I am different, and because you are my daughter, you're different too. "

"Different how?"

"I'm a vampire, and so are you. At least we think. Vampires aren't supposed to be able to reproduce. Yet, I had you."

_What? Vampires are real? I am really everything I've ever wanted to be? Has the adventure I've always wished for already started?_ I was in utter and undeniable bliss. This was the single best moment of my life.

I just stood there smiling .My dad was obviously worried and concerned. But I was in heaven. I started to cry.

"Sweetie, I I'm so sorry I put you through this. I understand if you hate me," he whispered, voice filled with regret and remorse.

"Hate you? How could I hate you? I love you. You just made me the single happiest person on this planet," I replied, happiness dripping from my voice.

"What!?" my dad asked, completely lost.

I gave him a giant hug and whispered to him, "You just granted me the greatest wish I've ever had. I need to head to school, see you dad! Oh and yes, I'll go with you to that council thing!"

My dad seemed annoyed when he realized I had eavesdropped, but then his annoyance turned into pride. An undeniably pleased smile broke onto his face. It was the first time I've ever seen anyone so proud. I could only hope I would see it again soon.

* * *

At school, Charlie and Annabelle wanted to know what was wrong with me and why I was so happy. I simply told them that I had a good morning –and it was true. I had a great morning, the best of my life. Everything I had ever dreamed of was coming true. I couldn't wait for my dad to tell me all about the vampires.

"So Saph, seriously what's up with you? You're like, all chipper and happy. It's kind of weird," Charlie said

"Charlie, it's nothing. I just had a good morning, like I told you," I replied

"YOU NEVER HAVE GOOD MORNINGS! YOU HATE THE MORNING! YOU _SHRIVLE_ AT THE SIGHT OF SUNLIGHT WHEN YOU WAKE UP!" she screamed at me.

At this point the whole lunch room was staring at us.

"Charlie, calm down," I reasoned meekly.

"I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL IS STARING. YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" she yelled, even louder.

"NOTHING!" I said, now screaming myself.

"LIES, I HEAR LIES!"

"Charlie, I wish I could tell you but I…..I can't. You're my friend. Please try to understand that it's a secret and I…can't," I told her.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jimmy said walking to the table.

Jimmy Brooks is Charlie's boyfriend. He has dark skin and no hair to be seen on his head. Now that I think about it, he kind of looks like that rapper, Drake… weird.

"She won't tell me her stupid secret! "she muttered angrily, plopping down into her seat.

"Charlie, may I remind you…" Jimmy trailed off, giving Charlie a look that only she could understand.

"Jimmy, it's NOT the same!" she said to him, seemingly now in their own conversation.

"Yes it is!" he said to her.

"That is SOO different, and you know it!"

"Is not. It could be something similar."

"WHAT! NO?" Charlie said, inspecting me closely. "Nope not even close. So she should tell me."

"Then you tell her."

"She might be my friend, but um… yeah, no."

"You told me."

"You're different."

"How?"

"FINE I'll stop asking."

"TELL ME WHAT?" I yelled.

"Oh it's nothing."

"It sure didn't sound like nothing."

I picked around at my lunch, not bothering to eat it. Now my friends were keeping secrets from me too?

* * *

When I got home, I went through my homework hastily and read until my dad came home.

"Hey darling," he said while entering the house.

"Hey, Dad," I said, trying to mask my excitement.

"Sweetie, we need to talk." My dad said.

We walked outside.

"Listen, as I told you earlier you are a vampire. I'm sure you want to know everything right now, but you've got a lot to learn, so we'll take it bit by bit."

"Okay."

**"**Well I guess our diet would be a good place to start. We can't live without human blood, but we aren't monsters –we only take little blood from those that we drink from. Vampires believe that there is no honor in killing that which you feed from."

"Wait, if we can't live without human blood, then how have I survived?"

"Your mother cooks it into different things that you eat; you have never noticed any difference. And my special spiced punch is really spiced blood."

"Mom cooks with garlic, I have a silver cross necklace, I don't need to be invited into houses, and I don't have fangs."

"All myths."

"I see, and what about this council thingy?"

"Every twelve to thirteen years, a mass majority of the vampires gather at a place called Vampire Mountain. The clan celebrates life and discusses important issues at this meeting. We also get to meet up with old friends and see who has passed away since the previous meeting."

"Oh, okay. So, what about powers?" I excitedly raised my eyebrows.

"Normally a full vampire will blood a human, and the human will become a half-vampire –as well as their master's assistant. A half-vampire is faster and stronger than a human. They also age at a fifth of the human rate and can go in the sun. Eventually, the half-vampire with either go through the blooding process again or experience the purge. The purge is when the vampire cells in a half-vampire attack and convert the human cells into vampire ones. Once either transformation is complete, the vampire becomes stronger and gains the ability to flit, which is running faster than the human eye can possibly see. The healing properties in your saliva strengthen, you age at a tenth of the human rate and you lose the ability to go out in the sun."

"Wait but how are you able to go out into the daylight like this then?"

"That is why we live in Forks, Washington. There is minimum sunlight, which enables me to walk about during the day in sunscreen without being affected much. If you've never noticed I always work from home on a sunny day."

"So when do we leave for council?"

"In two weeks."

I lay in bed that night thinking, about the conversation I had with my dad earlier that day. The thought that my journey would start in a few short weeks sent me to sleep with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Um, if you still think it's awful, just stick with it? Please? Reviewers get bat broth!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yet another chapter for you! Hopefully updates on my other stories will be on the way soon as well! Um, if you hate this still I am sorry. Any good quality is most likely credited to my fantastic beta, Rebarbative! Thanks go out to the Vampaneze Saiyan princess, Rebarbative, Orange- haired Vampiress, and Gracey Alexa Bonasera for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saph: "I... don't own... Darren... Shan... Wish I did... but... I don't"  
Harkat: "Why are you... speaking like me?"**

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up and began my usual routine of a morning shower. I dressed myself, clasped my silver locket onto my neck and slathered on some makeup. Feeling too lazy to do anything elaborate with my hair, I decided to simp

In the kitchen, my dad was sitting at the table eating, and my mother was cooking eggs at the stove. After having a bowl of my favorite cereal, I glanced at the clock, which was mocking me with calm, green numbers, the exact opposite of the way they made me feel.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

After being chastised for my language, I ran outside and started my walk to school. I walked briskly, my knee high converse making light _thud, thud, thud, thud,_ sounds on the sidewalk. I shivered slightly at a gust of wind making a mental note to take a jacket tomorrow. It would be winter soon. I loved the winter, even if it did make my trek to school a bit difficult. Winter was always so pretty; the way the barren tree branches were layered with white… how in the early mornings, right after a snowfall and right before people came out of their houses, the lawns of the houses looked as if someone dumped a thick layer of sugar on them… how the snow caught the morning light and glittered different colors. By the time I was done fantasizing about winter and snow, I had arrived at school.

Near the front, I saw Charlie standing with Jimmy. Merrily, I waltzed over to them.

"No, not again, she's happy and smiling. Something is defiantly wrong," Charlie said upon seeing me. "Hmmm let me guess, a guy? No, that's not it. URGH JUST TELL MEE!"

"Charlie didn't we have this conversation yesterday?" Jimmy asked her.

"Yes," she said, sugary sweet and dripping with sarcasm, "we did. And it's NOT THE SAME!"

She ended her remark shouting.

"It could be," he contradicted.

"But it's not."

"It could be. I mean, with everything that goes on around here?"

"OH, WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!?" I yelled at them both.

I was fed up with Charlie being so god damned secretive.

"CHARLIE WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME? JIMMY STOP RUBBING WHATEVER IT IS IN HER FACE! And I can _promise_ your secret is _nothing_ like mine, okay? My secret is _much_ more secretive."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Saph," said Charlie, rolling her eyes.

"You never know Charlie. You shouldn't ask her to tell her secret if you won't tell her yours," Jimmy said.

"GUYS, CAN WE JUST GET TO CLASS WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

I was _sick_ of fighting over this. And none of us needed to be late again.

"NO, OK? I CAN'T HELP NOT KNOWING!" Charlie screamed. "SO I'LL TELL! OK? Saphire, you might not believe this, but I'm a vampire. I know how ridiculous it sounds but I can prove it if you give me a chance to."

"Wait, you're a vampire!? So am I!"

"No you're not…" Charlie looked at me hurt and angry, insulted that I would suggest such a thing.

"I am"

"Are you wearing contacts?" She leaned in real close trying to inspect my eyes.

"NO! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Vampires have either red or topaz eyes."

"Bull shit!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I THINK I WOULD KNOW, BECAUSE I AM ONE!" Charlie screamed at me, now fully enraged.

"EYE COLOR HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH VAMPIRES!" I yelled right back, just as enraged.

I mean _eye color_? That's insane!

"YES, IT DOES!"

"NO IT DOESN'T! MY EYES ARE BLUE AND I'M A VAMPIRE! SO _OBVIOULY_ IT DOESN'T!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT A VAMPIRE! I AM!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Can't you both be vampires?" asked Jimmy, standing there watching us scream back and forth.

"NO!" we both shouted at him simultaneously.

"You three get to class!" said a teacher overhearing our fight.

We all mumbled our yeses and Okays to the teacher and went our separate ways, all angry.

When I got to homeroom, I apologized to my teacher for being late and sat down in my seat. My mood lightened instantly upon seeing my friend's face among the sea of students.

"Juliet! Where have you been?"

She had been out for nearly a week, and I had been getting worried about her.

"I've been sick. It was awful, but never mind that! I heard from Charlie and Annabelle that some psycho guy went after you in gym. Is that true?"

"Yeah, but it was nothing," I lied.

I mean, what was I _supposed_ to tell her?

"It sure didn't sound like it!"

"Well I'm fine aren't I?"

"True," she laughed.

"OK, class dismissed," my teacher said finally, much to the relief of her students.

"Anyways, see you at lunch, Juliet."

"Yeah, bye."

UGHH I DON'T GET IT! STUPID HISTORY TEST! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE TODAY?! I can't believe I forgot to study! Can you blame me? I've been trying to figure out all this vampire crap. How am I supposed to remember such trivial things as test dates?

"OK class, time to hand your exams in," Mr. Robern, my history teacher called out to the class.

I passed up my horrendously blank looking test sheet up knowing I was utterly screwed.

The bell rang and the students started to file out of the class.

At lunch, Charlie ignored me, Jimmy told me that she would calm down eventually, Annabelle was Annabelle, and Juliet asked what she had missed.

"I mean why would she do that? It's pointless! Make us spend a week working on some lousy project, only for her to decide that she doesn't want to grade it!" Annabelle complained, taking a bite of her pizza.

"I know! How stupid is that? Wow, Annabelle, you always get stuck with the teacher who gives the most pointless work," I said, barely believing what she had told me.

"That's crazy," Juliet said, echoing our sentiments.

"Yup," Charlie said, glaring at me.

"Wait what happened? Why are you guys fighting?" Annabelle asked.

"It's fine. Just girl stuff, I think. It happens," Jimmy said shrugging the issue off.

If only it were just _girl stuff_.

When I got home I had to discuss a few things with my mother. There were still things I didn't understand.

"Mom, can we talk for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, what about sweetie?"

"Even though you knew what dad was, you still loved him? Most people wouldn't."

"Well I'm not most people."

"I know but still why?"

"Well, when I met your father, I was a freshman in college. We ended up sitting next to each other in history. We both ended up in class early the first day. I was listening to my music player and drifted off. By the time I woke up, the teacher was half way done with the syllabus. I copied down the other half, but after class ended, your father came up to me and said that he had noticed me sleeping through the first half and gave me his notes for it. I was so thankful. From there on, we became friends. And then I really started to like him. When I asked him out, he looked so happy but then he looked like someone had just killed his puppy. I asked what was wrong but he said he had to go. He wasn't in school for the next three weeks. I was so upset at this point and I was sure I had scared him off and he had left. But the next week he was there and he asked me out. When I asked him what happened he said he had to think and that it was a family situation and he decided I was more important to him. I was so happy. One day we were just hanging out around the city and these thugs tried to mug us. They were closing in on your father and me. He stood in front of me and protected me. He told them 'you'll have to get through me to get to her'. It was cliché and stupid of him to think that he could take on those brutes alone. I tried convince him that he was going to get killed if he didn't just give them the money, but he told me that' they couldn't kill him even if they wanted to' and that 'he would like to see them try'. One of the thugs made a grab for me but your father sprung at him. He was faster than anything I had seen before. Next thing I see is the thug lying on the ground unconscious. The other thugs went for you father at that moment and then they were unconscious. After that he grabbed my arm and we both ran away. At the moment, I had been extremely confused, but once my head had cleared up and he had asked me if I was OK, –for the one hundred and fiftieth time– I asked him how he did that. He put his head down, ashamed. Not just because he was lying to me, but also because of the answer. He then explained everything to me and said that he understands if I thought he was crazy or a monster, or if I hated him. I told him that I didn't care what he was or where he was from, because I had loved him before, and he was still the same person he was five minutes ago. We have been together ever since."

"Wow, I never knew."

"That's because your father doesn't like to mention things like that."

"I've noticed."

"Anyways, how did your test go today?"

"Don't ask."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! There is a piping hot delicious bowl of bat broth waiting for you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Just so you know updates will be getting to you quicker! I have entered into a competition with my wonderful beta Rebarbative! I have to get to chapter 10 of this before SHE finishes Mission Hogwarts! (Which if you haven't read, you should. As soon as you are done reading this chapter) Like I have mentioned before I had already had chapters 1 through 5 done! They will just be out quicker than they might have been before! Thanks to Rebarbative for beta-ing and making this readable! Thanks to my reviewers for the last chap who were: HOAnubisTS and Rebarbative (Kinda… -_-)**

**Disclaimer:  
Saph: Me... no... own... D:  
Harkat: Please... stop doing... that.**

Chapter 4

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the alarm clock as I threw it against my wall._And once again it stays intact._"Stupid, evil, indestructible machine..."

I got up and went through my usual routine. I put on my makeup and got dressed in my red jeans, a white blouse, my pair of solid red converses, and my locket. Then, I threw my hair into a ponytail while dashing down the stairs, rolling my eyes at the shorter hairs that refused to stay in the band.

When I got downstairs, I had a plate of steak and eggs, with a tall glass filled with a red liquid that I assumed was blood.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad. I've got band practice after school so I'll be home late."

"OK," my father said. "Oh, and by the way, the deadline for us to leave is coming up. Just a warning."

"Yeah, I know."

School came with the normal excruciating boredom, at least until I met Charlie at lunch.

"Hey Charlie."

"Humph."

It had been a week since the incident, and she was still ignoring me.

"Nice to see you too. Are you at least going to come to practice today?"

"Yes we are," said Jimmy.

"YAY!"

"Hey people!" screamed a familiar voice from behind me.

"WILL! Where have you and Alec been?"

"Ditching as usual," Alec cut in.

Alec and Will are the last two in our group of mismatched friends. They are twins, and mischievous ones at that. They are always cutting school, but they never get in trouble because they get good grades, do all of their homework, and pass all of their tests. The whole group calls them the evil geniuses.

"Saph, I've been hearing some pretty interesting rumors."

"Yeah, like you're in a gang and the leader came after you in gym class. Totally wicked, why you didn't tell us?" Alec cut in again.

"Cuz' I'm not in a gang. Yes, someone was after me, but as you can see, I'm alive."

"For now," Alec said.

"Guys, I have to tell you something. I'm going on a trip with my dad and I'll be gone for a long period of time. But that's not the point. If I end up not coming back I probably died while hiking up a mountain."

"Sounds fun," said Will. "Can I join?"

"Sorry, no"

"If you say so…"

"I do."

_*BRRIIINNNNGGGG*_

"There's the bell Charlie. We better get to science," I said.

"Oh joy," she said, scowling at me.

"HONESTLY ALL I DID WAS TELL YOU THE TRUTH!" I burst out, unable to contain my anger any longer.

"NO YOU WERE MOCKING ME!"

"UGHH, FINE! KEEP THINKING THAT!"

"I will," she said, putting a calm, blank, façade on.

As me and Charlie walked to science there was a constant palpable presence of tension and anger in the air. We sat on opposite sides of the classroom, a simple, but broad statement.

"OK class" Mr. Banner said. "Today you will be assigned a partner for a new project. Your assignment will be to research a scientist and one of his or her experiments and then recreate it. This includes actually doing the experiment and recording detailed data. At the end of the project, you will present your experiment and your data to the class. Now as for your partners, I will be assigning them."

He started naming the pairs, and in the end neither Charlie nor I had been assigned a partner yet –and we were the last two people in class.

"And last but not least, Charlie and Saphire," announced Mr. Banner

"Just great," said Charlie, moving to sit next to me.

"It's not my fault you won't believe me. Anyway we should start on the project today after school. We should go to your house. At my house, well, things are really disorganized there right now, so yeah."

"Fine whatever."

After science, gym and Spanish were over, I met Charlie at her car (I walk to school because I have yet to receive a car). I got in and she started to drive to her house. About ten minutes into the drive I realized something.

"Charlie, I just realized I've never been to your house before and I've never met your family."

A flash of terror and regret flashed across Charlie's face, but then turned back to normal. "Yeah, that's odd, well I guess you will now.'

The rest of the ride was spent in ear shattering silence.

Charlie pulled into her driveway, where a wide variety of cars were parked. There was a yellow Porsche, a black Mercedes, a BMW, and a silver Volvo. There was also a large car garage that I was sure held even more vehicles.

Another interesting thing about Charlie's house was of the size and location. It was huge and hidden in the forest. Also, it was drop dead gorgeous.

We walked up to the door and Charlie took a deep breath before we walked in.

"Hi! I'm home and I have my friend with me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, it was short notice," Charlie told her family, who was sitting in the beautiful living room.

There were a total of nine people in the room: A bronze headed boy was sitting with a brunet girl, a bulky guy sitting with a model looking blond, another bulky blond was sitting with a black spiky haired pixie like girl, a young girl on the floor with yet_another_bulky guy with black hair and russet skin and a Young woman with short caramel like colored hair. And they all looked perfect.

"Family and Mutt, this is Saphire. Saphire, this is Family and Mutt. OK, introductions over, let's go and work on the project," Charlie said, obviously anxious to get out of there.

"Charlie mad at me or not, I want to meet your family," I said. I mean why was she so anxious for? It's just her family and whoever mutt is.

The bronze haired one chuckled. But at what?

"You just did. I introduced you to them and reverse."

"Charlie, why does it matter? I want to know their names. You're my friend and they're your family."

"She is right Charlie, you're being rude," said the young woman with the caramel hair. "My name is Esme. These are my sons: Edward (the bronze haired one), Emmet (the bulky one), and Jasper (the blond bulky one). My daughters and their wives: Bella (the brunet and Edward's wife), Rosalie (the blond and Emmet's wife), and Alice (the pixie and Jasper's wife). And this is my granddaughter, Edward's and Bella's child, Renesmee. And then there is him Jacob (the russet skinned one). My husband Carlisle is working, so he's not home."

"It's nice to meet you all," I said. And then realization hit. They were perfect, too perfect. The only reason I could think of was that Charlie wasn't lying. They are all vampires.

Edward stiffened and glared daggers at Charlie.

But they aren't like me, that much is obvious. That means Jimmy was right, there are ore then one species of vampire.

He stiffened even more. Wow I didn't think that was possible….

Charlie noticed and said awkwardly, "Um then let's go now!" She ushered me up the stairs quickly into her room.

"YOU WERE TELLING THE TRUTH!?"

"OF COURSE I WAS! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WAS JOKING!"

"NO I WASN'T!"

"YES YOU ARE!" screamed Charlie.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"What is this stupid fight about anyway?" Emmett asked, unexpectedly standing in the doorway.

"I told her I was a vampire and she won't believe me!" I screamed.

The next thing I knew all of the Cullen family was in Charlie's room crowding around me. Charlie's brother, Edward, inspecting me closely.

"I mean I am a vampire, but different from you."

"A different type of vampire… that's impossible," scoffed Rosalie.

"She is telling the truth, or at least she thinks she is. I don't sense any deception," said Jasper.

"See! I told you!" I screamed at her. "Wait, what you can sense my emotions!?" I asked, turning to Charlie's brother.

"I'm sorry Jasper but um her eyes are blue she is by no means indestructible and she has lived here all of her life, so yeah," Charlie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I have never lied to you! Why would I start now? I am a vampire, just a different type of vampire than you. OK, and we just wasted_all_of our project time; we have to go to band practice."

Charlie and I headed to the warehouse where we practiced. When we got there Alec, Will, Jimmy, and Annabelle were waiting.

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS? WE ARE RUNNING LATE NOW!" hollered Will.

"Sorry guys! We kinda got held up. We are here now so let's start."

In our band, I play lead guitar and vocals, Charlie is lead vocals, Jimmy is backup guitar, Alec is drums, Will is base guitar, and Annabelle is the manager. Juliet is the co-manager, but she doesn't come to practices that much.

After we played a few songs we all headed home.

"Hey mom, hey dad, I'm home!" I called walking into the house. "I'm not hungry, but I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed, OK?"

"OK, goodnight sweetie," said my mother.

I fell asleep about an hour later, not bothering to do my homework.

**A/N: Review! (Counted out eight of those... ) I mean seriously guys, only two reviews last chapter. :( My traffic for this story is through the roof! But it would be really nice if I could get some feedback. Thanks for reading! The next chap should be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get to you! It was sitting around. I just got real lazy recently and I didn't feel like going over this and sending it to my amazing beta, Rebarbative. This is the last chapter of the old stuff, guys! Thanks go out to Murlough's Enemy and Dawn12346 for reviewing! A few of you guys asked about Steve and here is the thing: The entire story started in my head with that scene, but with the plot I have come up with... well, there really isn't a place for me to put him in? I know you all want to see him again... I just don't see it happening any time soon. Sorry ( If I make a sequel though he will definitely play a bigger role.)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Darren Shan D: WHY CAN'T I OWN HIM!? (R – BECAUSE DARREN SHAN OWNS DARREN SHAN –THAT'S WHY (; )**

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and got dressed, throwing on makeup and my locket. I headed down stairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of blood. It was so weird to think of it as blood now. I kept wanting to call it

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep ok? You said you were tiered last night," asked Mom in a worried tone.

"Yes mom, I slept fine. Not even tired anymore," I replied. "So six more days right dad?"

"Yes, actually!" my dad said, surprised that I was keeping track.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Nothing it's just I don't think I've ever seen you so excited over anything before that's all!"

"Is it a bad thing that I am excited?"

"No, just surprising!"

"OK, well even so yesterday you said a weak right? So a week is seven days. And one day less is six. So six days."

"I suppose so."

"Anyway, I'm off for school! Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

I left the house and headed off, scuffing my shoes on the sidewalk. It was chilly outside, but I had remembered my jacket this time. I kept thinking about how my trip would be. Dad had yet to tell me much, even six days from the trip. This council thing is bound to be exciting though!

When I arrived at school, the parking lot was buzzing. I smiled at people I've met but don't really know. Waving back to people I've never seen before. My popularity since the incident has gone up drastically. I guess that's just what happens whether we like it or not. Something dramatic happens and then you're suddenly a lot more popular then you were the day before. You know more people. People look at you for what to wear how to act. A normal person might like that sort of attention, but I've never been normal. I just find it annoying. If they didn't like me before, why would they like me now? I guess that's just how high school works.

I walked into the school, put my stuff away in my locker, and went to find either Charlie or Annabelle, whoever I passed first. I found Charlie, Jimmy, Alec, and Will in the cafeteria. Juliet and Annabelle were probably in the library; I would go there next.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Oh look who it is!" Alec started.

"Our favorite fugitive has arrived!" Will finished.

"Ha, ha, ha, that's very funny guys!"

"Actually, it is. Sorry, Saph," Jimmy shrugged

"Hurmph" was Charlie's only reply.

"OK, well we got to go!" Will said, breaking the awkward silence. "Alec and I have make up tests to take!"

They left the cafeteria and the awkward tension, that had left momentarily, was back. "Charlie, please explain to me what's wrong. What did I do?" I didn't understand what exactly she was upset about; It just didn't make any sense!

"It isn't fair! I was the only vampire in this school, and now that your one, I'm not special. I'm not unique anymore."

That's it? That's the issue? Only Charlie. "Charlie?"

"What?"

"Me being a vampire or not, you are _plenty_unique. Trust me. If there were more than one Charlie Cullen, we would all be in trouble."

"Shut up." Despite her tone, she was smirking.

"So, are we friends again?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we are friends again." She smiled, and I smiled just as big back.

"YAY!" We hugged and laughed. "I missed talking to you! I hate when we fight." And it was true. Charlie is one of my best friends. Living without her for the past few days was miserable.

"Yeah, me too, it sucks."

"Oh no." I was going away soon. I wouldn't be able to reach her at all.

"What?"

"I'm leaving with my dad on a trip. We won't be able to contact each other."

"What? That sucks!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't go then!"

I wished I could stay, but staying behind was not an option this late in the game. I had no choice. If I backed out, I would disappoint my dad. "I can't. I have to go –it's this big vampire gathering thing that happens only every twelve years."

"Ugh this sucks! Well, I guess I can still hang out with everybody else."

"Yeah, see it will be fine. Plus, I won't be gone forever. I'll probably be back before you can miss me."

"Yeah, you better be." We smiled at each other and laughed.

"Well I am glad that stupid fight is over!" Jimmy cut in.

"You ruined the moment, Jimmy," Charlie said, receiving a chortle in reply.

The bell rang and we all shuffled off to our homerooms.

"Hey Juliet," I smiled at my friend who was sitting in her desk, reading a book.

"Hey! Oh, look, I just got this book from the school library this morning!" she announced, confirming my guess at where she was earlier. "Annabelle was there too, she didn't find anything though."

Score is: Saph two, other (unknown) competitor zilch.

"Cool! When you're done with it, tell me if it's any good!"

"Sure, will do!"

So I slept and doodled through the first half of the day, until lunch.

When lunch time came, I sat and chatted with Charlie as she picked around with her salad. She always seems to do that, pick around with her food.

"I can't believe I'll be gone in like a week!"

"Oh yeah that cool trip with your Dad right?" Alec questioned, knowing he was right.

"Duh, dumbass," Will replied, throwing a mock punch at his brother's head. I'm going to miss them all so much while I'm gone.

The time had finally come. I had said all of my goodbyes, and now I was leaving. This was the start of an unknown and exciting journey. Until this point, I had been happy, excited, and naïve, believing nothing could go wrong. The only reason I was even allowed to do this was because someone had come after me. I realized that this was not going to be the fun, easy-going trip I once thought it would be –it would be hard, and almost terrifying. I had no idea what I was going to face in the next few… weeks, months, days? I was leaving my safe-haven life of Forks behind. I was about to enter the world of vampires and danger. It was suddenly hard to think very clear.

My father and I were wearing similar looking travel clothes and we were both shoeless. My dad gave me a list of what I could pack. Of course, I added my own stuff. His list lacked many of the essentials. I packed my make-up some clothes and toiletries, and my black pair of converse. My IPod, with my portable battery-charged charger for it, and then my cell –even though it would be useless to me –all found its way into my bag. Luckily, with all of this my bag it was still manageable, and my dad didn't seem to notice I had packed more than planned.

My feet were _killing _me. They were sore from stepping on rocks and bare ground. Dad said that there was worse to come. I concluded that vampires must be masochists.

As we traveled farther away from Forks, we started travelling at night. My dad taught me more about vampires too. About laws and powers and about how he knows nothing about what I can do.

"I never told you, we never tested to see what you could do. You seem to age at a human pace. We will learn more at the mountain. There we can begin to test what you can do." I nodded. "We have a long trip ahead, and in that time I will teach you as much as I can about vampires, about us."

The nights were long, full of walking and learning. Dad said normally I would have learnt this all over time and trained before I would have even been blooded (turned into a half vampire). He's given me so much information, all in this small space of time. My feet were covered in cuts, but have begun to callous. Dad and I were making pretty decent and steady progress. I'm sure having me around slows him though. I try my best to keep up with his pace and his knowledge. It felt almost impossible, but I knew I didn't have much of a choice. This was my life. I needed to get used to it. Looking back at my initial immaturity, I grew angry with myself. I didn't realize until moments before I left that this wasn't all fun and games. This is real, dangerous, my life. I need to be ready. It's almost like a sugar high. I was on it since that day in gym up until my crash before I left. And boy, have I crashed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review! Please? They make me happy! And you get bat broth!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey... um... *insert list of excuses here* SORRY! )X In case you didn't know, Rebarbative won the contest! (B/N *does victory dance*) She Finished Mission Hogwarts! Which if you haven't read, you should, because it's amazing! Additionally, we have a story we are writing together, called Ensnared. It's a HP/CDF crossover and it's on her profile, so go check that out too! :D This is the first new chapter! As in the stuff I wrote recently and not from eight grade! Yay! From here on out you should see a bigger development of the plot, so keep a look out! Thanks go out to AmyMilo and Rebarbative for reviewing! As always, a special thanks to Rebarbative for betaing my grammatical mess.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I get it already! I don't own Darren Shan or Cirque Du Freak! Sheesh... how many times are you gonna make me say it?**

* * *

It felt as though weeks had passed since we first set off for Vampire Mountain. I had asked if we were almost there, but Dad just laughed in response At that point, I just assumed that we could be traveling for years. We had strayed from civilization and joined the wild, forests surrounding us on all sides.

It was afternoon. Dad was sleeping under a cover of shady trees. I was up thinking, processing the information my father had given me thus far. After going through everything a few times in my head, I sighed in defeat. I felt fried. Adjusting to being nocturnal was harder than one may think. Grabbing my IPod, I rocketed up to my feet and went for a walk.

The snow crunched under my bare soles and I shivered. They felt numb. Inserting my ear buds, I turned the volume up and selected a song, one of the few my band had been practicing. I hummed as I walked along, banging my head softly in tune with the beat.

A few songs later, I came across a river. It dawned on me –not for the first time– how disgusting I currently was. I mean, I was covered in dirt and, despite the cold, I had been sweating from the exerted effort. I definitely needed to get clean. I weighed the consequences in my head. I might get hypothermia… I could drift away… The river's current didn't seem exceptionally strong and I was freezing anyway. For better or for worse, I was getting clean.

After stripping and neatly folding my clothes on a nearby flat rock, I slowly dipped in. _SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT IT'S COLD_! My teeth chattered and my body felt like dozens of needles were pricking into it. I took a deep breath and ducked underwater, quickly scrubbing my scalp and clearing my hair of grime. Resurfacing, I screamed, cursing due to the freezing temperature of the water. I lathered myself as quickly as I could in a short time, trying to keep myself from turning blue. Once I got out of the river, I stood there shivering, naked and vulnerable. I didn't have a towel and I wasn't going to put my dry clothes on and get them wet. If I did, hypothermia was guaranteed to set in.

I found the warmest patch of sun I could and stood, trying to air dry, shivering against the wind. It got to the point where I wasn't _completely_ dry, but I _had_ to get semi-warm and put my dry clothes back on. I felt slightly better when clothed, but not by much. I started walking back towards my dad, when I realized I didn't know where he was or even where I was, anymore.

Swallowing my fear, I began walking, hoping I would find my way back. God dammit! If only I hadn't been so preoccupied with finding water, I would have left some sort of trail to find my way back. I wandered around for so long that I wasn't sure how much time had actually passed. It felt like hours, but somehow I was still wet and cold.

I was stumbling around, just walking in one direction and hoping it brought me back. My teeth were chattering and I was sure my lips were turning blue. In the midst of trying not to fall flat on my face, I heard a twig snap behind me. I quickly spun around to face whatever had made the noise.

A low growl permeated from the shadows in the trees. There was definitely an animal there, and it didn't sound happy. The animal walked forward, coming into sight. It was a wolf. I stood there in the best protective stance I could manage, knowing that if it decided to attack that I would be a goner.

The wolf hunched down, ready to attack.

_So this is it? This is how I'm going to go? Cold, alone, and in the middle of the woods, torn apart by a wolf?_

I took a deep breath and stared right into the wolf's eyes. If I was going to die, I would face it like a vampire, gazing directly into the face of my executioner. The wolf tensed, snorted… and then stood back up walked lazily to a small puddle of melted snow, lapping the water graciously.

I stood there blinking at the creature. Where was the bloodshed, the yellow fangs tearing into my skin? Wasn't he going to kill me?

Cautiously I walked over the wolf. He looked up at me as I drew near and then went back to drinking. Hesitantly, I placed a hand on its back, petting the fur softly. The wolf was on the older side and scraggly looking, a few tufts of fur missing in spots. He also had a long scar running through one of his eyes, effectively blinding him. He didn't pay any mind to me as I pet him. He was warm and I soon found myself sitting up against his body.

"I think I will call you Sahara," I said aloud thinking of his rusty orange color that matched over-baked sand. It also reminded me of heat, which I was severely lacking in. Although Sahara's warmth and company helped, I was still hopelessly lost. "What am I going to do Sahara? I have to find my father."

The elderly wolf looked at me as I spoke and then nuzzled his nose into my side inhaling deeply. I scratched him behind his ears but he quickly got up and started walking away. Feeling panicked I ran after him. He was my only company, and if he left, I would be alone again. Somehow, having Sahara near made me feel as if things were going to be OK.

I stayed by Sahara's side, one hand in his fur, following him through the woods as the sun began to set and the cold night air descended upon the landscape. The hues of the night were encroaching, along with my fear. What if I never found him? Was I destined to perish in this ice woods, Sahara or not? Sahara rubbed his head against my leg reassuringly, or at least it _felt_ reassuring. I could have been imagining all of it. I probably was.

Eventually we came to familiar surroundings. We were near camp! A relieved smile broke across my face. I was close! My father was nearby! I continued to follow Sahara until I found myself back at our campsite, but my father was nowhere to be found.

"Dad? Dad!?" I called out. He couldn't have left! No, he wouldn't leave without me, would he? Maybe he was out searching for me? Maybe he was hurt, or worse.

"Saphire!?" I spun facing the direction of my father's calls.

"Dad, where are you? I'm here!" The second the words left my mouth, I saw him rushing out of the tree line.

He enveloped me in a hug. "What happened to you? I woke up, but you were gone! I waited for a bit, but you didn't come back. I was so worried!"

"I was so afraid. I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep, I lost track of where I was and got lost. The only reason I made it back was… Sahara?" I stopped hugging my father to look for the wolf. He was sat by the fire pit, curled up in a ball. He has definitely earned the rest. "Um, he led me back here. I don't know how, but he did."

"Wolves are highly intelligent creatures. He probably traced your scent back here to me."

"At first I thought he was going to kill me," I whispered.

My dad stared at me and burst into laughter. "A wolf, attack a vampire!? Gods no! Wolves and vampires have a kinship. Many of the clan believes we evolved from wolves."

"Oh." It seems that for everything I have learned, there are two things that I haven't. Will I ever know it all?

"Yes, you still have much to learn," my father said, seeming to read my mind. "You must be starving, let's eat breakfast."

I changed into drier clothes and wrapped myself in one of the deer skin blankets we had. Dad made stew, I didn't bother asking what the stew was made out of. We sat around the fire and ate. I fed little bits to Sahara and scratched him behind his ears, thanking him repeatedly for bringing me home.

"Don't spoil him. He is a wild animal, not a domestic dog. Why did you name him? Surely, you don't think you are keeping him, do you? That would be wrong."

"I know, I know. But, he deserves a name and getting spoiled just a little bit! I mean, he saved me!"

"Yes, about that. I was going to wait until we got to the mountain to tell you this, but when we arrive, I think we should set aside time each night for combat training. You need to be able to defend yourself." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I need to be more of a mentor to you."

I wasn't sure what to say, but if Sahara has attacked me, I would most definitely be dead. "OK."

After eating, Dad insisted that I get a few hours of sleep. He said I would slow him down since I was tired. I felt bad, useless, and rather like a shitty vampire, but I did as he said and hunkered down next to Sahara to sleep.

* * *

Dad woke me up a few hours later, along with Sahara whining my ear. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, noticing he had most of everything packed away. I got up, rolled up my blanket, and helped him put out the fire. It was back to walking, again. I was pleased when the old wolf came with us. I knew he would have to leave us eventually, but I enjoyed his company.

Despite all the affections I've given Sahara, he stays as grumpy, distant, and stoic as ever. He seems to be stuck that way, permanently. I locked my hand in his fur and looked down at him. He looked up for a moment and then turned his head back towards the path. I shook my head and laughed. He was most certainly, without a doubt, permanently grumpy!

As the night wore on, there was more walking and teaching. My feet were aching and frozen, as usual. I had no clue how they hadn't just fallen off yet. I was about to ask my dad for a break, when it finally came into sight: Vampire Mountain.

It stood, tall and leering, but at the same time proud and lasting. This was it. Inside was my new life: vampires, fighting, a completely new society, and a whole new set of rules. This is where I would use all of the knowledge I've learned thus far and learn most everything else I need to know.

Sahara nudged my hand and then turned to leave. My heart fell now that our time together was over. I ran in front of him stopping him in his tracks and sank to my knees in the snow. Giving him one least hug around his neck I whispered, "Goodbye Sahara, thank you so much for saving me. I hope we meet again someday, but if we don't I will never forget you."

With those parting words, I stood and let him go. I watched until I saw his body dissolved into the tree line. Sighing sadly, I turned back to my dad and the Mountain up ahead.

"We are almost there sweetie. Letting him go was the right thing to do. Besides, it's said wolves never forget a face. Just as you will remember him, he shall remember you. Now, if we hurry we can get inside before sunrise! Let's get climbing!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review! You'll get bat broth!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ... No excuse is good enough... I am sorry... I got stuck... and... and... *hangs head in shame* no excuses... BUT HERE IT IS! NEW CHAPTER, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! They have finally arrived at the mountain! Now the plot can really take off and issues can commence! Also, actual CDF characters show up here! So, yay! Hopefully, this will all make up for the fact I am terrible at updating... DX Special thanks go out to Rebarbative, AmyMilo and Jason for reviewing! *gives Jason bat broth* I'd have given it to you in PM but you are on anon! And of course super huge thanks go to Rebabrative for betaing, even though she is super crazy busy! *insert diamond here for Rebarbative* (B/N *insert diamond here*)**

**Disclaimer: DX I STILL DON'T OWN DARREN SHAN!**

* * *

Climbing up the mountain and finding an entrance was difficult –I nearly fell four times! Dad was definitely right. I needed training. I was relieved when we finally found the way inside. I followed Dad through the winding tunnels and caves. As the light from outside gradually disappeared the farther we went, I noticed weird glowing green stuff on the walls. "Dad, what is all this on the walls?"

"Luminous lichen, it's it a lot of the tunnels and caves here. We are lucky for it. We would need a lot more torches without it!"

I nodded, understanding. Luminous lichen, huh? Never would have guessed.

The tunnels were impossible to keep track of –up, down, narrow, wide. I had no idea how my dad knew where he was going. I didn't even bother asking.

Eventually, we arrived in a cave with a large door blocking the tunnel. Dad went and knocked on it and soon in was opening to reveal several green clad guards. The main one took a good look at us and spoke, "Address your selves to the gate." His voice was gruff and commanding.

"I am Mason Skyle, come to seek council," My Dad stated calmly. The guard then squared his gaze to me.

"And you?"

I followed my dad's model. "I'm Saphire Skyle, come to seek council." My voice came out surer then I felt.

The guard turned back to my dad, "Mason Skyle is recognized by the gate," and once again to me, "But she is not." He proceeded to point his weapon, a sword, at me. I instinctively put my hands up and took a few steps back, showing I meant no harm. The guard didn't budge.

"She is my daughter and assistant, a half vampire."

"Your daughter? What a quaint thing to call her. Do you vouch for her?"

"I call her what she is, and yes, I do." The guard shakes his head but stops pointing his sword at me.

"Saphire Skyle is recognized by the gate. The Halls are open to you. Enter and fare well."

Another guard led us to a small gathering hall and left promptly after whispering something to another vampire.

"Well _they_ sure know how to welcome people!" I stated, slightly miffed.

"It's a precautionary measure."

"Like they need it? We are in the middle of nowhere, deep inside a mountain! Why do you need guards?"

"We have enemies who would love to see us dead, and although they don't ever come here, if they ever decide to, the gates provide extra defense. It is also a good way to collect names of those who are in the mountain."

I felt stupid for asking.

I took a good look around the cavern. The walls were blackened with soot and grime and had baskets filled with shoes hanging from them. It smelt of smoke, which was probably because there was indeed smoke coming from a large open fire that lit the room. A large black stone sat on one of the walls with hundreds –maybe more! – of names carved into it. The man the guard had whispered to when we arrived in the odd room was now carving our names on it.

"This is the Hall of Osca Velm," said my father, "the welcome hall, it's named after a deceased hero of the clan. Many of the halls here are."

I nodded at him in understanding. So, even vampires had celebrities.

We sat down at a roughly carved table with large animal bones for the legs. A bulky man –uh vampire– came around carrying barrels of water, wine, and blood. My dad laughed when I asked where the cups were. He explained to me that there weren't any at the mountain and I had to drink from the barrel. It was impossibly hard! In the end, to get a drink, I also had to end up soaked.

I grumbled as I tried ringing most of the water out of my shirt. "Stupid freaking medieval glassware…" I heard my dad snort and narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't even say a word." He abides and only chuckles as another vampire came around with barrels of bread and raw and cooked meat. There weren't any plates or utensils either so we had to eat the meat on the table with our hands, biting chunks off. Broth was also put in front of us; the bowls seemed to have been carved of animal skulls. I tried not to think about it too hard.

In the dim light I spotted something odd sticking out of my bowl. "Dad, what's this broth made of?"

He looked up at me and said nonchalantly, "Bat." I felt my stomach seize and I pushed the bowl away.

"I think I'll pass."

"Try it, it's good."

I shook my head, "I highly doubt it." He shrugged in response and went back to his bowl of flying rodent soup.

"Your loss, but you better not be planning to skip on every weird sounding food, because that's all there is here." I nodded and ate my bread, which was hard and stale, but bat-less nonetheless.

While we were eating, another group arrived. It contained four people: two men, a boy, and a small grey thing dressed in blue robes.

What on earth _is_ _that_?

One of the vampires was tall and lanky with a weird orange crop of hair and a large scar down the side of his face. The other was burly with brown hair and scruffy looking stubble. The boy had messy black hair and bright green eyes, he seemed just a year or so younger than me. He was dirty from the trip but besides that he seemed cute. The short grey thing wearing the blue robes had the hood down, showing his face. It was stitched together and had large round green eyes perched on the top of the mass of grey and stitches. It also wore some type of mask over its mouth.

The group of four sat at a table on the other side of the cavern. A tall, elderly man, dressed all in red, strode over. The man with the orange hair stood up and greeted the man cheerfully. His voice carried and caught the attention of my Dad. When he looked over to see the group a smile spread across his face.

"Come, I want you to meet some people." Dad said to me while standing.

I walked with him across the hall to the talking men. The boy looked up first looking at me with those green eyes of his. When the brown haired man spotted us he smiled and said, "Mason? Charna's guts!"

The other two men looked up, the elderly red-clad one stating, "First Larten and now you! This will be quite a council." His eyes fell to me and grew wide, "By the black blood of Harnon Oan, is this who I think it is? By gods, I swore you were making the entire thing up." I felt odd under his scrutiny, I noticed the others staring at me to.

Oh great! Now I'm the Harry freaking Potter of the vampire world!

"Seba Nile, meet my daughter, Saphire." I waved sheepishly at them.

"Um, hey?" I rocked back and forth nervously on my feet.

"Saphire this is Seba Nile," the old guy, "Larten Crepsely," Carrot Head, "and Gavner Purl," Mr. Scruffy Stubble, "I am not sure who their companions are."

Carrot Head or Larten said, "The boy is my assistant, Darren Shan. The other is Harkat Mulds, a little person of Desmond Tiny."

My dad shook his head in amazement, "An assistant so young? A _little person!_ I don't know which to question first!"

Larten shrugs, "Well as far as the boy goes, it was a lapse in judgment and the Princes will not approve. The little person has a message for the Princes' and quite a grave one at that." I frowned at what he said about the boy –or well Darren. It didn't seem like the nicest thing to say. I mean a lapse in judgment? He seemed OK to me.

I sat down next to Darren while my dad chattered away with the other vampires. "Hey," I said smiling.

"Hi," he responded. "I'm Darren."

"Yeah, I'm Saphire. Call me Saph."

"I thought I would be the only kid here."

"Same, my dad says vampires aren't supposed to blood children."

"Yeah, Mr. Crepsley told me the same thing. Guess they didn't really care. So why do you call him Dad? I mean, I only call Mr. Crepsley my dad when we are around humans."

I frowned at him. Would I have to explain this to everyone? "Because he really is my dad, I was born not blooded. Yay for being a genetic glitch." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously?" He blinked dumbly. "Well that's...interesting?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"Not bad interesting!" He threw out quickly. "I just didn't expect it, that's all." He smiled at me and I returned it half-heartedly. I probably had many a similar reaction ahead.

"Don't worry about it."

Darren and I laughed along as the nostalgic vampires told stories. I learned Seba was Mr. Crepsley's mentor. Seba told an interesting –and embarrassing!– story about when Larten was his assistant. The entire group was in stitches while Larten grumbled embarrassedly.

Eventually Darren drifted off into a light doze. Watching him nap made me realize how tired I was too. Mr. Crepsley leaned over and shook Darren awake.

"The boy is tired," Seba noted.

"He has never made the journey before," Mr. Crepsley said. "He is not accustomed to such hardship."

I can certainly relate with that!

"Come," said Seba standing. "I will find rooms for you. He is not the only one who needs rest. We will talk more tomorrow."

I stood and stretched, happy and exhausted and ready to get to bed. As quartermaster Seba was in charge of the basic upkeep of the mountain, including making sure there were enough rooms for the occupants.

Both Darren and I walked beside Seba as he pointed out the different halls and their names and uses. I tried my best to absorb the names and information but most of it went in one ear and out the other. The look on Darren's face told me he was having the same amount of difficulty and me.

"It will take a while to adjust," Seba said, noticing our confusion. "For the first few nights you may feel lost. But in time you will grow accustomed to the place."

Seba asked if we wanted one big room between us, or if we'd rather have separate quarters.

"Separate," Mr. Crepsley immediately replied. "I had enough of Gavner's snoring on the trail."

"Charming!" Gavner huffed.

"Harkat and me don't mind doubling, do we?"

"That's fine… by me," Harkat agreed.

Seba looked to me and my dad. Dad opened his mouth to speak but before he said anything I said, "Separate, if Dad doesn't mind too much."

Dad closes his mouth and nods. "That's fine." I felt a little bad, but after such a long trip, a room and some time to myself would be nice.

Seba showed us our rooms, they were well lit and warm, the atmosphere comfortable. I was surprised to find there were coffins. "Vampires actually sleep in those!?" I asked Seba.

He laughed and nodded. "If you want something else instead, you may have a hammock." I shook my head and respectfully declined. I figured I might as well try. Who knew! Maybe coffins were comfortable!

Darren took up on Seba's offer for a hammock. Just as Seba turned to leave Mr. Crepsley had Darren get someone called Madame Octa. I quickly found out it was a spider! She was big and colorful. Seba was in awe of it and even let it out of its cage, despite Darren's warning of her being dangerous. Seba was at ease with the spider – I learned later from Darren he was talking to her through telepathy! – but I chose to admire from afar.

After an offer and decline of Seba taking the spider as his own, we all went our separate ways to our rooms. I hugged my Dad goodnight before sitting down on the top of my coffin and looking around the door-less room. I wanted to unpack but sleep was beckoning and it was too welcome to resist.

Pushing my bag aside, I opened the lid to my coffin and laid down inside. It was plush, soft, and comfortable. After closing the lid, I drifted gratefully off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there you have it guys! Review if you please! You'll get bat broth!**


End file.
